The Death of Arthur Weasley
by I'm Called Sweet Thang
Summary: When Arthur Weasley goes crazy, Death Eaters begin to take over the Ministry, using Arthur as their slave. Lucius in in Weasley's head, and Arthur can't disobey him...
1. Introduction

Leaving Hogwarts for the last time was harder than any of us had ever imagined

Leaving Hogwarts for the last time was harder than any of us had ever imagined. Knowing that you would never see your friends as often as you were accustomed to, and also that you would never see some again... it was heavy on the mind and heart. As a Gryffindor, I was always friends with my entire House, and most of other Houses... except Slytherin. Malfoy and his gang always had a chip on their shoulder, aimed toward my brothers, my sister, and I. This was simply because his dad was a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort. My dad worked in the Ministry of Magic, and he was absolutely fascinated with Muggles. My dad died, though, because of the carelessness of the Ministry. And here's how it happened...


	2. You're Hallucinating

Death Eaters filled the hallways of the Ministry, all recklessly blasting curses and jinxes in random directions. They weren't there for anyone in particular, just for sheer vengeance. Mr. Weasley was in the elevator at the time, just going on with his day, oblivious to the screams and blasts going on all around him. He was helpless. He whistled a tune of the Weird Sisters, a popular band of the Wizarding world. As the door slid open, a woman stumbled in.

"Why, hello, Marcy," Weasley smiled. He reached his hand out to shake hers, but gasped when she fell to the floor. "What in the name of Merlin-"

"Weasley." A hiss came from the speakers and filled the elevator. Mr. Weasley immediately recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater. "She's dead. Give it up! Nobody _honestly _cares about your little Muggle obsession. You are useless. You see, maybe if you had taken up a spot in the Dark Arts, you wouldn't be in this position, with a dead co-worker at your feet! The Dark Lord would have taught you to save her, but your petty fascination is getting in your way of saving a life."

Mr. Weasley shut the elevator door again, and went back upstairs. _I'm imagining this,_ he told himself. _Nobody is dying here, and Malfoy isn't speaking with me through the elevator speaker system..._ As the door slid open again, the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, stepped in.

"Good day, Arthur," Fudge was a round man, with very rosy cheeks. He used to remind Arthur of a Muggle's myth: Santa Clause. "Fine morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Mr. Weasley looked down at his feet, nervously. "Well, actually, Minister... I'm a bit worried."

"Worried?" Fudge's face quickly transformed from merry to concerned. "Well, about what?"

"V...V...Vol-" Mr. Weasley struggled to say the name, but all of the fear behind it held him back. "It's _him, _Minister."

"The Dark Lord?" Fudge chuckled, a great belly laugh. "Blimey, Arthur, you've been overdoing yourself. The Dark Lord is _not - _no way, no how- in the Ministry." He pushed the elevator button for the lobby with his pudgy finger. His hand seemed to squish when he pressed it.

"But, Minister, look at the b-" Mr. Weasley looked down, and Marcy's body was gone. "Sir, there was...a..."

"Yes?" Fudge looked hopeful for valuable information, being as selfish as he was. "There was a...?"

"Nothing," Weasley sighed. "I guess I'm just tired."

As the door again slid open, Cornelius strode out of the elevator, leaving Weasley alone, and feeling quite crazy.

"I know that I saw Marcy dead," Weasley spoke to himself. "I'm _not _crazy."

"You're right," Again, the hiss filled his ears. Arthur pulled his hands and clutched his ears, trying to keep out the sound. But it kept on going, loud and clear as ever. As he realized this, he pulled his hands off of his ears and instead used them to pull his knees to his chest. "You're _not _crazy. The Dark Lord is using you to destroy the Ministry. There aren't any Death Eaters here, really. You're being used, a dummy. I have been taught to use Legilimency, and I can get into your mind. I can make you do anything I want you to, but that's not an option, right now."

"Get... out... GET OUT OF ME!" Arthur screamed. He was surprised nobody heard him, because his scream echoed in the elevator. "You will... not use me!"

"Oh, and you're one to stop me, little orphan." Maniacal laughter filled Arthur's head, and he realized that Lucius really _was _in his head. He started to claw at his head, lying in the floor, pulling cells of skin off of his scalp.

"You will not use ME!" Arthur repeated, now panting. He was a nervous wreck, sweating and scratching at himself.

"You're hallucinating, Arthur," Malfoy sneered. "Nobody is really getting hurt, but they will be soon. You will be oblivious to it, then, because in your mind, it's already happening. You're hallucinating."


End file.
